


positions

by stonypilot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Finn is in love, Hammocks, He keeps dreaming about it, M/M, Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, maybe? - Freeform, mention of nsfw, there may be a part two with some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonypilot/pseuds/stonypilot
Summary: Finn and Poe are on a mission in Krownest and Poe catches a cold. Finn takes care of him and has an incredible soft spot for sick!Poe.
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	positions

Poe had a camping hammock in the ship. Just outside of the flight cabin, hooks in each wall connected the hammock and kept it in place, set for anyone who would want to lay on it. And by the time Finn was back from the mountains of Krownest, Poe was nowhere to be found. The ship was dark, quiet and empty. It was freezing outside, and Poe was recovering from a serious cold he’d had since they arrived on the ice cold planet. _There is no way he would leave the ship without telling me_ , Finn thought. He called out for Poe and, from the side of the main hold, next to the closed doors to the cockpit there was a head popping out of the hammock. There he was. His hair was messy and fuzzed, his face a bit swollen. Finn immediately dropped the wood he had collected for fire to his feet and walked towards him. 

“Buddy, are you okay?” Finn glanced down at him. Poe was wrapped on a couple of thick blankets, his head resting on a pillow. Poe said nothing, just made grabby hands at him so Finn could join in. “I won’t fit in there with you.” The younger man finishes, a fond smile on his face. 

“‘Course you will,” he murmured, his breaths deep due to his sickness. “c’mere.” Poe takes his hand and tries to pull him closer, but Finn doesn’t let him. 

“I can’t, I’ll smash you-” He interrupted himself the moment he saw the pout forming on the other man’s plump lips, “hey, don’t make that face! I can’t resist that pout.” 

The palm of Poe’s hand touched his face and his thumb caressed his cheek bone as Poe begged: “Pleeease? There’s plenty of space for the both of us.” And pulled Finn down to sit on the hammock next to him. “See? C’mon, lay down.” 

A few minutes later, Finn was sharing the blankets with Poe in the hammock, holding him tightly and caressing his back in slow patterns. Poe’s head was fit on his neck as he breathed slow and deeply, his arms around Finn’s muscular middle, their legs intertwined. It was very silent, but it was comfortable too, and Finn felt like he could freeze this moment and stay like that for the whole weekend. For the whole week perhaps. 

He moved to face Poe when he lifted his head, already missing his weight pressing on his neck. Poe was staring at him in a different way, a way that he never did before that very moment. Finn didn’t quite know what to do so he just kissed Poe’s forehead and brushed some curls out of his face, now playing with his hair. Poe dragged himself up and closer to Finn so their faces were on the same level and they were face to face. If Finn didn’t know any better, he would think he wants to-- Nevermind. That couldn’t be it. So Finn decided to just ask him. 

“You good?” Poe nodded in response and kissed in between his eyebrows. He smiled. Poe did too. The younger man closed his eyes and tried his best not to stare at Poe’s beautiful lips, fighting his own will to grab him and kiss him deeply, to make him feel as warm as himself did inside. Dameron had other plans. The older man reached impossibly closer, making their foreheads touch. With his eyes shut, he could feel Finn’s breath fanning soothingly on his face. Rhythmic breaths suggested that Finn had fallen asleep, so Poe didn’t do anything else. He took a deep breath and tried to calm whatever that feeling was - even though he knew just what it was - when Finn pulled his right arm from Poe and used his right hand to hold his head, looking down at the man lying next to him. 

“What?” Finn asked and bit his lip, holding back a smug grin.

“Nothing,” Poe stared at him. “just getting comfortable.”

“Yeah. Okay.” He said, suspicious. It really seemed like-- No, it can’t be that. They’re friends. That is _all_. Well, _is it? Are they?_

With his left hand drawing circles on Poe’s waist, Finn reached down and kissed his cheek. He felt the other man hold his breath. They were way too close and Finn was getting dizzy. He kissed Poe’s face one more time, now near his nose. When he kissed the tip of it, ready to pull away and start apologizing because maybe that was too much for the both of them to be doing, he felt Poe’s hands holding him in place. Fuck it. A second later their lips crashed together. 

Finn felt like his whole body was vibrating in excitement. Inside him there was this fuzzy feeling that grew even wider when he realised that Poe’s teeth were biting his bottom lip. Poe opened his mouth and Finn immediately licked into it, tasting him for the first time. He was sweet, tender - _and so fucking hot_. Poe’s fingers ran through Finn’s hair as he finally dropped his head to the pillow again, never breaking the kiss. Even though he felt like he could melt away, they were taking it slow. Poe dragged his knee close to the other man’s hip and Finn held his thigh there, his fingers travelling up towards his hip. Poe could feel every movement of Finn’s body, lips and tongue reverberating on his in an insane level. It was as if with him, Poe was even more sensitive than he ever was with anybody else, and Finn knew that. So he pulled away from Poe’s lips and started kissing down his chin, jaw and earlobe. When his tongue first licked into the skin of Poe’s neck, he heard a low and dragged moan coming out from the man beside him. He felt Poe’s throat vibrate with it under his lips. 

Finn’s heart beat so fast in his ribcage that the air was missing on his lungs. He wanted more. He needed more. And he was sure, especially after that beautiful sound Poe had just made, that he wanted this just as bad as himself did. 

Then he woke up on that same hammock, all alone. Breathing hard and fast, his face hot, his heart - and cock - throbbing. _Shit_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! I'm thinking about evolving this to a nice smut, but I'm not quite sure yet. So if you like this, please leave a comment telling me if I should or shouldn't do it. Feel free to leave other comments and kudos. Hope you guys liked it! Thank you and see you soon! <3


End file.
